Ages Away
by Cardoo23
Summary: Naruto walks in on Tsunade's office while she's having some... private time and she sees in him the opportunity of a lifetime. NarutoxTsunadexWhateverfemaleIfeellikewriting.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Well it's me again. It's 3:26 am, I have a test in 3 and a half hours but I'm writing (you'll see this way later, though).

Anyways, I have this idea, as inspired by a fic I read a while ago and I can't fucking remember its name.

It's Tsunade and Naruto, and the title is "Ages Away"... Do I really have to explain?

It isn't set at a specific time, but it is Shippuden.

Here you have it:

 ** _Ages Away Chapter 1._**

Naruto was walking around the Village Hidden in the Leaves, just... walking... not going to any place in particular, really. He was so bored in his little apartment that he needed to get out. Maybe he would go to the Training Fields later. But not before having a smoking bowl of ramen from his favourite place in the entire world: Icharaku Ramen.

"Hi, old man, how's it going?" Naruto asked Teuchi when he arrived.

"Naruto! Doing great! We were about to close and have our lunch break, but our favourite costumer arrived so we'll wait"Teuchi answered happily. "Beef or chicken today, Naruto?"

"I'll have chicken, old man" The blonde hero answered. "Oh, hi, Ayame-nee-san"

"Hello, Naruto" Ayame, who just came from the back, greeted.

"Then it is chicken, Naruto"

Teuchi began cooking the ramen, while Naruto was staring at it, with a constant rumble in his tummy. After some minutes, the ramen was done, and Naruto eagerly recieved it.

"Here you go. It's on the house" The owner of the stance eagerly said.

"Thanks, old man!"

Naruto began vigorously eating the ramen bowl. Ayame just giggled at his animal-like habits when it came to eating.

"Yeah, that was delicious!" Naruto happily said when he finished his bowl. "See ya' later, old man! Nee-san"

"Goodbye, Naruto" Both of the Icharaku said.

Naruto exited the stance and kept on walking. He began thinking about the fact that he hadn't seen Tsunade in about two weeks, since his last mission. So he decided he should be a good 'grandson' and visit her. So he headed to the Hokage Tower. He got to the Tower and went upstairs. He looked at Shizune's desk, which was empty and saw a little note that said 'Went out for lunch'. So he and Tsunade were the only two people in there. He knocked the door of her office and got no response, so he just entered. He wasn't ready for what he saw: Tsunade sitting on her chair, with her robe open, grabbing one of her breasts through her bra and inserting two fingers inside of her pussy.

"N-Naruto!" Tsunade screamed and closed her robe. "I-it isn't-"

"I didn't see anything!" Naruto screamed covering his eyes. "I'm sorry!"

She fully dressed herself and stood up.

"No one needs to know about this, okay?" Tsunade ordered. "If you tell anyone, no matter who, I swear I'll kill you"

"I swear, no one will find out" Naruto promised.

She looked at him and saw a huge tent in his pants. Her legs got weak and her pussy got extremely wet by that sight.

 _"I know this is crazy... and it is ilegal... but the kid is a stud and has a cock that could easily satisfy me" She thought._ "Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"You seem to have a little problem... well a rather big... BIG problem" Tsunade started. "Would you mind if I helped you with that?"

"What pro-? Ohhh" He realized looking down and blushing extremely hard. "I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, don't be sorry, dear. Let me help you" Tsunade said and sensually walked towards him. She caught him between herself and the door. "You're packing something very interesting, Naruto-kun"

"T-Tsunade" He stuttered.

"Shhhh... don't speak, honey" She whispered covering his lips with her index finger. "Just stay quiet and let me get rid of this hard on" She gave him a quick peck on the lips, and that was actually his first kiss.

"T-this is so wrong..." He said and she began kissing his neck. "T-Tsunade-baa-chan... stop, please"

Tsunade grabbed the back of his hair and pulled it down.

"First of all... stop calling me like that" Tsunade ordered furiously. "I hate it when you call me like that. I hate it. I fucking hate it" She gave him a rough kiss. "It's so fucking frustrating"

She inserted her hand in his pants and began stroking his cock. She couldn't get her hand around his thick, veiny staff.

"A granny wouldn't do this" She whispered. "I'm gonna fuck you so good, Naruto"

"I-I..." It was hard for him to focus. "I don't th-think we should..."

"You're so naive, my dear Naruto. So precious. Most boys your age would be jumping around by the mere thought of having sex. And here you are... afraid to even say it. But I'm gonna fuck the innocence out of you"

He blushed extremely hard by her words. She took him to her chair and sat him there. She kneeled in front of him and took his pants down. She was expecting his cock to be big, but not as insanely big as he was. Just by the looks of things, his cock was at least 10 inches and a half. And it was all for her. She gave it a slow lick and he moaned extremely hard at it. Liking his response, she gave him another lick, this time a much longer and slower one.

"T-Tsunade" Naruto moaned.

She took his cock inside of her mouth, being able to fit 8 inches of it. She began sucking his cock and every time she would go down, whe would lick his balls. She went on fot 10 minutes, until he could feel his balls tightening.

"I'm g-gonna..." He moaned when his first ever orgasm kicked in. "FUCK!"

Tsunade was blown away by the insane amounts of cum he was shooting inside of her mouth. It was so much she almost choked, but she had the reflex to take his cock out of her mouth and letting him to cum on her face in stead.

"*pant* Holy *pant* crap"

"You cum so much, brat... it was delicious"

She stood him up, sat on the desk and spread her legs a bit, giving him a look of her pussy through her panties. She took his hand and put it on her pussy, and told him to start fingering her. He just obeyed, not really knowing what to do. But he was actually doing quite well, being gentle yet strong enough to make her feel pleasure.

"Oh, baby... you like fingering my pussy, don't you?" She moaned. "You see that thing above my pussy?" She asked reffering to her clit, and he nodded. "Rub it with your thumb"

Naruto did what he was told to do, and she almost screamed when he did it. He stopped for a second, afraid that he may have hurt her, but she gave him an angry look when he stopped.

"Did I tell you to stop?" She asked close to his face, lightly grabbing his throat.

"N-no" He stuttered.

"Then don't stop"

He continued and she dropped her head back again.

"You're gonna make me cum so hard around your fingers"

Tsunade came and bit his shoulder on the second she had her orgasm. He clenched his teeth due to the pain. He took his fingers out of her pussy. She grabbed his hand and began eagerly sucking his fingers, looking at him with slutty eyes. He just stared her in awe, with his cock being harder than ever.

"Now I'm gonna let you fuck me" Tsunade whispered.

She took her panties off and gave him a full view of her pussy. His cock began throbbing violently, and she smiled.

"Would you take off my bra, honey?" She asked.

He nodded and began unclasping her bra. He was having some trouble doing it, not being able to take it off without breaking it. She was getting umpatient, so she took it off herself in a second.

"You make it look easy" He laughed.

She let out a little chuckle. So now the only things that prevented them from being naked were her robe and his jacket (and the t-shirt beneath, of course). So she took her robe out and now he had a full view of her inmense breasts. His jaw dropped to the floor: he was expecting them to be big, not each one the size of his head.

"C-can I...?" He stuttered. "C-can I t-to-?"

She rolled her eyes, took his hands and put them on her breasts. He felt his cock almost exploding. Those breasts were amazing: they were soft, they were smooth, they were large and just very fun to play with. He began giving her a nice massage, at a nice rhythm, which made her wonder if he was truly a virgin or if he was just playing innocent the whole time. Because that was the best tit massage she've ever recieved in her entire life.

"That's so nice" She moaned. "I can't wait for that cock to be inside of me"

"I can't wait either"

She took his jacket and his net shirt off. So now she was left with a completely naked, tall, muscular stud, who was extremely eager to fuck her until she couldn't walk.

"Are you ready?" Tsunade whispered in his ear and took his cock with her hand.

"Nope... not at all... but let's do it"

She directed his cock to her entrance and pushed it a few inches in. She took his head and put his mouth directly on her left nipple. He began sucking like a baby. He began giving her long and soft thrusts.

"That's good, Naruto" She moaned. "Could you go a bit faster? Just a bit" He picks up the pace. "Perfect"

"This feels..." He moaned. "This feels so amazing"

"Oh... honey... my tits"

"What is it?"

"They're very sensitive... and you're sucking them so strong... I love it"

He grabbed her waist with his left hand and her free tit with his right hand.

"I'm gonna cum so hard on your cock, dear" She moaned. "Just a bit more"

She came and held his head extremely hard against her breast. The way she moaned as she came was enough to make him feel excitment and emotions he've never felt before.

"You... are... incredible..." Tsunade said.

"You seem tired" Naruto said. "Do you want to rest for a bit?"

"No time to rest" She said and dropped both of them to her desk chair. "Now my only focus will be for you to cum"

"Thanks"

She began bouncing on his lap and he began thrusting. The sound of flesh clashing with flesh, skin clashing with skin was all it could be heard on the room.

"You're so good, Naruto" She whispered on his ear. "I can't wait for all of your hot cum to be inside of me"

She put his head between her breasts and held it tighter with both hands.

"T-Tsunade... I'm gonna... I'm so close to-" He was cut off by her kissing him.

"I-inside of me, honey"

"YES!" He screamed as he came.

She almost collapsed on top of him, but was strong enough to stay awake. Their foreheads were touching and they were panting.

"Not *pant* bad *pant* for a virgin"

"Not bad? I think I was good"

"Let's see if you can do better in the next round"

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" Tsunade announced. "Grab your clothes and act normal. And if you're still horny tonight, come to my house at midnight"

Naruto dressed himself as fast as possible and handed Tsunade her clothes. He went to the door.

"Hey, Shizune-nee-chan" Naruto greeted her as he kissed her cheek. "I gotta go!" And he went away running.

"What was up with him?" Shizune asked.

"No clue" Tsunade lied.

"Well, there's work to do"

"You're so boring"

 _At Naruto's apartment:_

"*pant* *pant* *pant* That was amazing" Naruto said to himself as he reached his apartment. "Holy fuck"

He went to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed. He fell asleep quickly.

 _Inside of Naruto's dreams:_

 _Naruto was on his bed, sleeping like a baby._

 _"Wake up, sleepy" Tsunade whispered in his ear. "It's time for you to give me a little tit massage"_

 _"Give me *yawn* just a minute" He said._

 _He sat up and she sat on his lap. He grabbed both of her breasts and began squeezing them, while kissing her neck._

 _"Is that good?" He whispered._

 _"Incredible" She moaned._

 _"I'm gonna fuck you so good"_

 _"I'm afraid you'll have to wake up for that"_

 _Back to reality:_

Naruto woke up from his sleep. It took him a second to realize that if he wanted to fuck Tsunade, he would have to wait until midnight.

"I'm definitely giving her a visit tonight" He said to himself and went back to sleep.

 **A/N: That's it.**

 **If you liked it make sure to give me a nice little review. Follow and fav this story.**

 **I'll use this fic when I'm bored and if I want to write some lemon. Maybe if I want to try a new style of lemon for one of my other fics I'll use this as a beta for it. So this won't count as an "active fic" so if I don't post for it in a while, is either out of lack of creativity or me just being a lazy asshole. That's it really, if it developes a plot then... great... but until then... don't take this story seriously, please.**

 **Also, check out my other stories.**

 **Okay, guys, I'll see you next time. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here I am again, bored as fuck and wanting to write some smut :)

 _ **Ages Away Chapter 2.**_

Naruto knocked on Tsunade's door, with a huge boner, which was ready to be treated. She opened the door. She was wearing a pink robe, which was kinda tight and he could see her nipples through it a bit.

"Hi, Tsunade-ba-... I mean Tsunade-sama" Naruto said nervously barely being able to hide that all of his focus was on her breasts.

"Hello, Naruto" She greeted him and gave him a kiss.

She was about to break the kiss but he stopped her by grabbing her waist and getting deeper into the kiss.

"Not that I don't like this..." She said as he kept kissing her. "... but it's kinda risky doing this outside"

She took his hand and lead him into her house. She sat him down in the couch of her living room and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and went back to kissing him.

"So... you're still horny, huh?" She whispered sensually in his ear.

"Y-yeah" He answered.

She took his hands and put them on her ass, making his erection even bigger.

"Before we start, there's a few things I'd like to talk about if we're going to do this regularly" She said. "First of all: every thing we do has to be consensual, neither of us will force the other one to do something if they don't approve it"

"Got it"

"Second of all: I'm totally fine with adding other people to this, I'm actually really eager to try it some time"

"Okay"

"Third and last: I'm gonna be sort of a teacher for you, since you just lost your virginity. Not saying that I didn't enjoy what happened a few hours ago, it was great. But there's a lot more to sex than the basic 'in and out' motion. That means that you will have to listen and, as a good student, pay attention"

"That's it? I'm totally fine with that!" He eagerly said.

"Okay then, now here's your first lesson: other ways to please the other person"

"Huh?"

"Well we did it to each other: I gave you a blowjob and you rubbed my pussy" She explained. "Those are basic ways to please the other person without actually having sex. And there are some ways to do it: using your hands, your mouth or even your feet"

"Um... okay"

"It might sound weird at first, but it can actually be really fun and enjoyable"

"Well then, let's try it"

"Alright" She said and lay on the couch.

She took her robe off and revealed her naked self to Naruto's eyes.

"Put your head between my legs" Tsunade ordered.

He obeyed, quite confused.

"Now, start licking my pussy" She ordered once again. "And, please, hide your teeth, specially if you're going to suck my clit"

He gave her a little lick.

"Like that?" He asked.

"*moan* A little longer" She answered.

He gave her a longest lick, and got a positive response in the form of moans.

"Better" She moaned.

He kept on licking her, as much as he could, always paying attention to her response. She began rubbing his hair and curling some locks with her fingers.

"Mmm... ah! Yeah... like that" She moaned softly. "N-now, before I cum... fuck... use your fingers as well"

He inserted two fingers inside of her, and that made her cum very hard on his face. He was taken back by her cumming on his face, but once he tasted her fluids, he actually liked it.

"Get up here" She ordered and began to make out with him.

"I-isn't this a bit weird?" He asked.

"Not the first time I've done this"

He shrugged and kept kissing her.

"Well..." She put her hand inside of his pants. "... now it's my turn"

She began stroking his cock, to make it harden to full length. He began moaning and groaning, much to her pleasure.

"Oh you like that, don't you?" She asked in his ear. "I want to make you cum all over my face"

"*groan* I like that"

She cupped one of her breasts with her free hand and told him to start sucking. He obeyed, really eager, actually, as he enjoyed doing that the first time.

"I-I'm gonna cum, Tsunade" He adviced with his mouth being full with one of her nipples.

She went down and kept jacking him off, until he came with a loud groan. Her face got covered with huge amounts of cum. She waited until he stopped cumming and began licking all the cum she had on her face and her breasts, all of this while looking at him with slutty eyes. She began sucking his cock, just to make it hard again for him to fuck her.

"Well, now that you're hard once again, I really want you to fuck me"

He took his clothes off and put his cock at her entrance. He went slowly inside of her, allowing her to enjoy every centimeter of his cock.

"Mmm... so nice" She moaned.

He began softly moving inside of her, not wanting to be too rough or hard with her, as it would hurt her badly if he did.

"W-would you go a bit faster?" She asked.

He picked up the pace a bit.

"More" She ordered more firmly now.

He went a bit faster.

"Perfect"

He was enjoying himself a lot, he really liked that. Even though he was still, obviously, new to sex, he really liked it.

"That feels good" She moaned. "Mmm... oh!"

"Is that good?" He asked with his breathing accelerated.

"T-that's amazing"

He kept fucking her, just wanting to enjoy himself a bit. She hugged his back and held him closer to her. She would scratch his back every time he'd thrust inside of her, so needless to say his back ended up being a scratchy mess. She began kissing his neck, at first softly, but then leaving some deep hickeys on it.

"Ah fuck" He groaned due to the pain of the scratches and the hickeys.

"Sorry" She moaned. "I'm gonna cum"

He thrusted inside of her for about 30 seconds and she came, leaving his abs and her legs wet, screaming loudly, almost leaving him deaf.

"Wanna try something good?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Put your cock here" She said and pressed her breasts together.

He puts his cock between her tits, very curious to see what she was going to do. She begans moving her breasts up and down, and he instantly moaned. She smiled at his response, and picked up the pace.

"You like that?" Tsunade asked.

"It's... so good" Naruto answered with his head tilted back. "I'm gonna cum"

She picked up her pace even more, and he came super strong all over her face and her breasts.

"*pant* Fuck... that was so amazing"

"I'm glad you liked it, because I'm gonna do it again, and you'll only pull out when you are done cumming" She said seductively.

 _An hour later:_

Tsunade has been titfucking Naruto for the past hour, and her face was now a white, sticky, creamy mess. He stopped cumming on her face for the last time.

"That was..." He couldn't end his sentence because he fainted on the couch.

She laughed and looked at his cute sleepy face, wondering how that kid and the one who just ended covering her entire face and cleavage with insane amounts of cum were the same person. She cleaned all the cum she had on her face and breasts and dropped herself next to him, going to sleep.

 _"This is going to be fun" She thought with a pervert grin._

 **A/N: Well, that was it.**

 **I had fun writing this, and that's the whole purpose of this story: write lemon and have fun.**

 **Okay, leave a review with what you thought of this chapter and maybe some suggestions on maybe a style of lemon you want me to write or even a female you want me to add for a while.**

 **That's it, see you when I feel like writing. Also, check out my other stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

Booooored.

PS: I know I got suggestions but I felt like writing this first, then I'll write the suggestions.

 _ **Ages Away Chapter 3.**_

 _A month after last chapter:_

Naruto and Tsunade decided to live together in her house. That way, not only could she assign him missions more easily, but also they could fuck each other's brains out whenever they felt like it. Naruto had learned a lot about sex, and he became a sex expert thanks to her teachings. Not only was he amazing in sex but, thanks to all the time they spent together, she found out he was a very interesting person and very helpful in the office.

Now, Naruto and Tsunade were sleeping in her huge bed, after fucking for about 4 hours non-stop. Not the first time they've done it, but no matter how many times or how many hours, they always fucked each other into sleep. She woke up first and smiled remembering what they did a few hours ago. She turned around and gave him a kiss.

"Good morning" She said with a sleepy voice.

He groaned and put his head between her breasts.

"Good morning" He said.

"I have to go to the office"

"Stay a bit longer" He said and hugged her back, pressing his face stronger against her breasts.

He bit the side of one of her breasts and she moaned at it.

"You like that?"

"So much" She moaned. "But I have to go to the office, and I can't get late"

"*groan*"

"Listen, I may have a surprise for you when I come back, so be patient, brat"

"Fine"

He rolled over and put his face against the pillows. She gave him a kiss, dressed herself and went to the office.

 _At the office:_

Tsunade was sitting on her desk, doing some paperwork.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Tsunade, it's Kurenai"

 _"My surprise is here" Tsunade thought with a perverted grin._ "Come in!"

"Hello, Tsunade, why did you call me here?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, it's been a while since we last saw each other, so we might as well have a little chat"

"Oh, okay, but I'm a bit busy, so let's talk fast" She said and sat down.

"Oh okay, so let me ask the important things first: how long has it been since you last fucked with someone?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long has it been since you last fucked with someone?" She repeated.

"Listen, I don't know who are you taking me for but-"

"Who am I taking you for?" Tsunade asked. "I'm taking you for the woman I fucked with every day in the last year of highschool" And said that, she stood up and caught Kurenai between her and the desk.

"T-Tsunade" She stuttered.

Something only both women in the office knew: during the last year of highschool, Tsunade and Kurenai were sex partners. They were both craving a the time, so they saw the perfect opportunity in each other.

Tsunade grabbed Kurenai's hips and gave her a kiss.

"I got myself a stud, and I felt it was really selfish for me not to share it with someone who craves a cock just as much as I was craving it" The Hokage whispered.

Kurenai moaned at Tsunade's kisses, barely able to think straight.

"So, what do you say, Kurenai? Do you accept this offer?" Tsunade asked as she kept kissing her neck.

"Mmm... yes"

"Well then, come to my house at around midnight"

"Okay"

Kurenai gave Tsunade one final kiss and headed to the door.

"Oh, and what's his name?" Kurenai asked.

"It's... a surprise"

Kurenai rolled her eyes and exited the office.

 _At midnight, at Tsunade's house:_

Naruto was sitting on the couch in the living room, quite bored and waiting for Tsunade to come back. He heard the door being opened and stood up. He saw Tsunade entering the house and went to her.

"Hello" He greeted her, lifted her by the back of her knees and gave her a kiss.

"Hello you too" She greeted back and kissed him.

"If I would've waited for one more minute, I swear my cock would've exploded"

"Mmm, I can tell" She said reffering to how his cock was pressing against her lower back. "But, I'm afraid you might have to wait a minute more"

"Huh? C'mon baby, let's just go to the bedroom" He begged.

"Don't be anxious, my surprise is almost here"

"What is that surprise, huh?" He asked.

 _Knock Knock Knock:_

"Guess you'll find out now" She said and went to the door. "Hello, Kurenai" Tsunade said and Naruto's eyes got open wide.

"Kurenai?"

"Naruto?"

Tsunade walked behind Naruto and began kissing him, but he was still quite shocked. She grabbed his chin and, as she kept kissing him, looked at Kurenai with slutty eyes. Kurenai was as horny as she was confused. But it's been so long and Naruto had clearly developed into a handsome young man. So she walked up to them and kneeled in front of him. Tsunade smiled. Kurenai unbottoned his pants and took his boxers off, and saw the biggest cock she has ever seen in her entire life. She was in awe: she wasn't expecting such a young kid to have such a large cock. She gave it a little lick, and he moaned. Liking the response, she put almost his entire cock inside of her mouth. Naruto puts his hands to the back of her head, just leaving her in place.

"Don't worry, she likes it rough" Tsunade whispered in his ear. "Don't you like it rough, Kurenai?"

Kurenai nodded.

"So you like it rough, huh?" He asked.

He began moving his hips back and forth quickly, face fucking her like no other man has done before. Tsunade kneeled next to Kurenai, grabbed her hair and pulled her back roughly, then kissing her. Naruto went back to face fucking her, pushing his cock all the way to the back of her throat now. Without any advice, he came inside of her mouth, making her to choke on his cum. After almost a minute, he was done cumming, and she was done swallowing. Tsunade helped Kurenai out of her clothes, then undressing herself. Naruto took his shirt off. He took a moment to look at Kurenai's body. He was totally amazed, for a woman her age, she had the body of a young woman, a very hot young woman.

"Let's go to the kitchen" Tsunade suggested and they followed her.

Both women put their hands on the kitchen's table, showing their asses to him. Naruto puts his cock at Kurenai's entrance and entered her, spreading her pussy lips to their limit. He began thrusting.

"Yeah, you like that, huh?" He whispered in her ear and picked up his pace inmensely.

"YES!" She screamed. "YOUR COCK IS HUGE AND I LOVE IT!"

"And that's not even the best part" Tsunade whispered in her ear.

Tsunade sat on the table in front of Kurenai and spread her legs open. Kurenai took the hint and began licking her pussy, and began fingering herself as well. Naruto took her arms and put them against her back.

"I'm going to make you cum by myself, okay?" Naruto whispered in her ear.

He, without letting go of her arms, grabbed her by her hair and kissed her. Tsunade grabbed Kurenai's head and put it against her pussy again.

"She still has to make me cum, brat, don't get selfish" Tsunade said as she was getting eaten out by Kurenai.

Naruto forced Kurenai's face onto her pussy. He kept on thrusting inside of her, really loving the feeling of it.

"I could fuck you all day long" He whispered in her ear. "Would you like that, Kurenai?" And said that he pulled his cock out of her until only the tip was inside and then pushed it all the way inside of her pussy.

"YES! FUCK ME AS MUCH AS YOU WANT!" She screamed.

Naruto kept mercilessly pounding inside of her. After what could have been an hour, in which both women had came countless times, Naruto felt his own orgasm arriving. He grabbed her by her hair and whispered in her ear:

"I'm gonna cum"

"INSIDE OF ME!" She begged.

He came inside of her with a loud groan, making her to cum as well, and causing her legs to get shaky.

"Your turn" Naruto said to Tsunade.

They switched places, and Naruto put his cock at her entrance. He entered her in one slow thrust, and she opened her mouth to scream, but Kurenai kissed her before that could happen. He held her in place by her hair and arms, while forcing her face onto Kurenai's cum dripping pussy.

"This is so hot, I love this" He groaned in her ear.

She pulled him down by his neck.

"Glad you like it, big boy, 'cause we're gonna do this more often" She whispered in his ear.

He forced her head onto Kurenai's pussy again, going faster and harder this time. He felt amazing: fucking two women that hot, at the same time, being allowed to being rough. It was too good. So good he didn't even last long enough. Five minutes after he began fucking Tsunade, he came inside of her. He was catching some breath with his face against her nape, while both women kissed. Both of them were whispering something and, a few seconds later, they kneeled in front of Naruto. They trapped his cock between their breasts and began moving them up and down. He dropped his head back and just let them titfuck him. He couldn't last much, it was a lot of pleasure at once, but he wanted to hold back his orgasm as much as he could. Ten minutes into the titfuck, it was impossible to hold it back anymore, so he came all over their chests. They began licking his cum off their tits, and it was really hot. So hot, in fact, that his cock came back to life and hardened to full length once again. He took Kurenai by the back of her knees and carried her to Tsunade's bedroom, while she followed them. He dropped her on the bed.

"Get on all fours" Naruto ordered.

She got in her hands and knees, and Tsunade did as well, just to turn him on even more.

"A little help?" He asked.

Tsunade licked the palm of her hand and began lubing his cock. Once she thought it was enough, she stopped stroking his dick and he put the tip of it at her anus.

"Go in slowly" Kurenai said.

Naruto nodded and went in slowly, inch by inch.

"That's as far as you'll get, stop trying" She said as he would try to go further even though it was clear he couldn't.

He was able to fit 8 inches of his cock inside of her. He began moving inside of her, rough, almost too rough, but she really liked it. Tsunade got behind of him and began stroking the two inches he couldn't fit inside of her, wanting to speed things up so he could fuck her sooner. She pressed her breasts against his back, while kissing his neck. He turned his head around a bit and began making out with the Hokage, while still fucking Kurenai.

"Are you done with her yet? I want you to fuck my ass so bad" She whispered in his ear.

"I'm far from being done with her" He said.

Kurenai was having the time of her life. Being fucked by a stud with a cock that big, while her former sex partner was there, being fucked too, was too much to handle. So she came, hard, and her face turned into a silly expression, with her tongue coming out of her mouth and her eyes rolling to their sockets.

"Are you done now?"

"Come here" He said as he pulled his cock out of her.

Tsunade got on all fours and he went in in one thrust, knowing that she was used to his size. She almost screamed, but no sound could come out of her mouth. He grabbed her hair and kissed her, while holding her hands behind her back. He gave her a spank, and that made her able to scream.

"AH FUCK!" She screamed.

"Scream a bit more for me" He said and gave her a really strong thrust.

"FUCK! ME!"

He took that as an invitation, and picked up the pace of his thrusts. He pulled all the way out of her and then went back in just one thrust, causing her to have an orgasm. Her screams and moans were enough to send him over the edge, and he came. The feeling of her ass being filled with cum made her to scream in bliss once more. He dropped himself out of her and got between the two women.

"That was amazing" He said.

"Yeah? Then why not do this more often? I know lots of women who would be happy to fuck a cock as big as yours"

"That's a definite yes" He said and kissed her.

They fell asleep. The next morning, they woke up with Kurenai not being at their side, and a note in her side of the bed that said that she really thanked them and that if they wanted to do that again then they could call her.

 **A/N: Well there you go.**

 **Hope you had fun reading this, I had fun writing this.**

 **Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ages Away Chapter 4.**_

Naruto and Tsunade were sleeping. She woke up because she had to go to the office, and because she wanted to talk to his next 'surprise'. So she stood up very quietly and dressed herself. Then she had a little breakfast and went to the office..

 _At the office:_

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in!"

The door opened and Hinata Hyuuga came into the office. Knowing that Naruto had been having sex with women who were many times his age, she wanted to hopefully, make him have sex with a girl who was his age. And Hinata immediately popped into her mind.

"H-hello, Hokage-sama" Hinata said and sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Hello, Hinata"

"I-I was told that you wanted to see me, is it because of a mission?"

"Not exactly. So, pretty much everyone in the village knows that you like Naruto" Tsunade said and Hinata blushed. "And I don't mean this in a bad way. In fact, what if I told you that I can give you the chance to be with Naruto for one night?"

Hinata didn't know how to answer, she just kept quiet and blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make yo-"

"Only one night?"

"Yes, only one, because he's already with another woman"

"With who?"

"With me"

Hinata opened her eyes wide and covered her mouth with her hands.

"I-I accept" She said after some seconds in silence.

"Oh good, just come to my house at midnight" She wrote her adress in a paper and handed it to her. "See you tonight"

"S-see you tonight"

Hinata stood up and exited the office.

 _At midnight, at Tsunade's house:_

Tsunade walked into her house and didn't see Naruto anywhere. So she went to the bedroom and he wasn't there either. She heard the door being opened downstairs so she went down and saw him entering the mansion.

"There you are" She said, went up to him and kissed him. "Where were you?"

"I was at the Training Fields the whole afternoon, I needed to train a bit" He said as they kissed. "I'll go take a shower, wanna come with me?"

"Actually, someone's gonna come here, and I wanna recieve her"

"'Her' huh?" He asked. "What are you planning?"

"Another one of my surprises"

He kissed her one more time and went upstairs to take a shower.

 _Ten minutes later:_

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Tsunade went to answer the door and Hinata was in the other side.

"H-hello, Tsunade-sama"

"Hello, Hinata, come in"

"Wh-where's Naruto?"

"He's upstairs, taking a shower, he'll be with us in a bit"

He came downstairs after some minutes, shirtless, with a towel wrapped around his neck. Hinata looked at him and blushed, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. Tsunade smiled when she saw their reactions. She took Hinata's hand and took her upstairs, while he just followed them. They got to the bedroom. Tsunade got behind him and began kissing him, while he just looked at Hinata very confused.

"She's been wanting to do this for so long, and I figured I might as well grant her that wish" She whispered as they kissed. "Don't be so shy, Hinata, come here"

She walked up to them, she took his hands and wrapped them around her waist and he leaned forward and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Tsunade walked behind her and unzipped her jacket. He took his pants off and she blushed as they still kissed. They all finished undressing themselves and both women kneeled in front of his cock.

"I'm gonna show you and then you do it" Tsunade whispered in Hinata's ear and took his cock inside of her mouth.

She began sucking him off, while he grabbed her by the back of her hair and held her in place. She took him out of her mouth.

"Your turn"

Hinata gave his cock an experimental lick. Liking how it felt, she took his entire cock inside of her mouth. Tsunade felt quite jelaous of how a virgin could take so much more of such a big cock inside of her mouth than she could.

"I-is it good?" Hinata asked looking up at him.

"Definitely good" He said with his head tilted back.

They took turns to suck him off for some minutes until he felt his orgasm coming.

"I'm gonna cum"

He began jacking off.

"Have you ever kissed a woman?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata shook her head in negation and she leaned forward and kissed her. They began making out, with their tongues in each other's mouths. Tsunade began rubbing Hinata's labia with her fingers. He came all over their faces. After some minutes, he stopped cumming. Both women looked at each other's cum covered faces and kissed. Tsunade grabbed her chin and began licking her face clean from his cum. Hinata then did the same, really liking the taste of his cum. They stood up and lay on the bed, Tsunade being on top of Hinata, with their breasts pressing together. He put his cock at Hinata's entrance.

"Listen, this'll hurt" He said.

Hinata took a deep breath and told him to go in. She bit Tsunade's shoulder when her hymen got broken. He put his hands between their breasts and pressed them strong. He began thrusting slowly inside of her, loving her pleasure face. He used one of his hands to grab Tsunade's throat and kissed her.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata moaned. "... that feels so good..."

Tsunade broke the kiss and then began to make out with Hinata.

"Naruto-kun... I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

"Just let it all out, sweetie, don't hold back" Tsunade whispered in her ear.

Hinata kissed the Hokage just so she wouldn't scream her lungs out when she came. He stopped for a few seconds just to let her catch her breath. Once she had enough rest, she told him to go on, which he happily did. Tsunade looked back at him with a smile that he returned, followed by a kiss. He was really close to an orgasm.

"You want to cum inside of her really bad, don't you?"

"You have no fucking clue"

He came inside of her with a really loud groan. He put his face against Tsunade's nape to catch some breath. She got off of her and he turned her around. Hinata began eating out Tsunade, being actually really good at it.

"Good girl..." Tsunade moaned stroking her hair. "... good girl"

He pulled her up by her hair and kissed her. She grabbed him by the back of his neck and got deeper into the kiss. Tsunade grabbed her hair and put her mouth back to her pussy.

"You're already fucking her... let her eat me out, brat"

He smiled and began kissing the back of her neck.

"I can't believe this is happening" She whispered in his ear.

"Trust me, I can't either"

Hinata came all around his cock. He got closer to an orgasm, so he pulled out until just the tip of his cock was inside of her and began jacking off. He came inside of her and kissed her to stop himself from screaming. He pulled out of her and she lay down on the bed. Tsunade began kissing her while he was catching some breath. As she didn't get a chance to cum, she sat on her face and she began eating her out again. She lay down and began licking her pussy clean from his cum. He put his cock in front of Tsunade's face and she sucked him off a few times. He then went behind her and went inside of her, while Hinata licked his balls. He began thrusting inside of her.

"Oh, that feels so good, kid" She moaned. "You two are fucking me so good"

He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back, pulling her close to his face.

"I-I'm gonna cum..." Tsunade moaned. "I'm gonna squirt all over that pretty face, honey"

She forced Hinata's face against her pussy by grabbing her hair and came. She got off of Hinata and began making out with her, cleaning her face from her cum.

"We still need to take care of him..." Hinata whispered.

Tsunade smiled and begam jerking him off.

"Get your faces together" He groaned and began jacking off himself.

Tsunade dropped next to Hinata and they both stuck their tongues out, inviting his cock. He put his cock in between them and let them lick him at the same time, to the point where they were basically making out with his cock in between their mouths. He lay back and let them suck him off, up until his balls began feeling tight.

"Keep going... I'm really close" Naruto groaned.

He came, covering their faces in load after load of thick cum. He stopped cumming and looked at them.

"Fuck, you both look so hot" He groaned.

They began making out, cleaning their faces and breasts from his cum.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie, I've got it" Tsunade said and started licking Hinata's tits.

He lay down with his head on the pillow and both women lay to each of his sides.

"And? How was your first time, sweetie?" Tsunade asked.

"I-it was amazing, thank you" Hinata thanked them.

The Hokage grabbed her chin and kissed her.

"*yawn* I could really use some sleep" Naruto said.

He kissed both women and closed his eyes, falling asleep shortly after.

 _At 6:00 am:_

Naruto woke up when he heard someone getting up from the bed. He opened his eyes and saw Hinata, only wearing her underwear, picking up a pair of pants from the floor.

"Going anywhere?" He asked from behind, grabbing her waist.

"I-I was going home" She answered turning around, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We were gonna wake up and have breakfast at 7, you sure you don't wanna stay?"

"M-my parents must be worried... as far as they know, I was gonna stay over for a few hours at Ino's house"

He chuckled and kissed her for a few seconds.

"I really like you, Naruto" She said when they broke the kiss.

"I know"

"Y-you know?" She asked surprised.

"It was obvious, really" He answered. "I'm not that dumb, y'know?"

She was trying to say something, but no word could escape her lips.

"I wish I liked you the way you like me... I really do..." He started. "... but you deserve someone who can love you, and only you"

She got on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"I think I like you even more now"

He laughed and gave her one last kiss, she finished dressing and left.

He went back into bed, hugging Tsunade's waist.

 **A/N: Finally!**

 **I swear I had the biggest block ever with this fic.**

 **I had fun writing this.**

 **See you!**


End file.
